Accidentally Ours
by Aquamistique
Summary: This is a spinoff to Antay's wonderful story "Accidental beginnings". It revolves around Logan and Mariko's family, and shows the trials and tribulations that they've faced... So please feel free to comment if you like it:) Genres: Drama, family, angst, Romance, crime, and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the familiar characters; the only character that I own in this chapter is Olivia. This story is a spinoff story from Accidental Beginnings it revolves around Logan and his family. It starts out a bit slow, but the pace will soon be picked up. Also, thank you Antay for letting me write a spinoff^_^ My avatar is actually a picture I drew of what I picture Olivia to look like.**

Prologue

"What about day care?" Mariko questioned, as she was holding back tears. She wanted to start working again, but Logan wasn't having it. Not that he was possessive or anything, he just wanted to keep his family safe.

"Babe, ya know of all people how I don't like anyone we don't know watchin' our kids." He stepped closer to her, opening his muscular arms for an embrace. One that she didn't return. "I jus don't want anythin ta happen ta our kids, or you." He continued, wanting to make her feel better. "If I lose any of ya, I'd kill somebody, I know it."

"What about a babysitter? Someone Jubilee's age?" She asked in a tired tone. She couldn't stand being out of work for so long. She didn't want to be one of those stay home moms. As much a she loves her children, she still wants to return to her old job as a registered nurse.

"I don't know," Logan shook his head as he continued. "Can ya really trust someone Jub's age to be responsible?"

"Jubilee is a perfect example of a responsible teenager." She pleaded.

Logan sighed, feeling defeated. He didn't like upsetting his wife. "Okay, if we can find a girl responsible enough to watch both Jake, Amiko, and occasionally rose, then yes."

Mariko's eyes filled up with happiness as she listened to her husband's answer. "Arigato." She responded before finally accepting his embrace.

* * *

** Chapter One: The big, old, house in the middle of the block**

"So how is it going finding a babysitter?" Ororo asked Mariko before taking another sip of her green tea.

Mariko sighed before answering. "Not good," She continued, "It seems that finding someone to watch my children for five and occasionally six days a week is more difficult than it appeared to be." She has been searching for a reliable babysitter for more than a month. It seems as if every time she thought that she'd found a great one, they either didn't sit well with her husband, or didn't live up to her own expectations.

"Don't worry, Mariko, I'm sure you will find one sooner or later." Ororo assured her, placing her hand on Mariko's hand. "Good things come to those who wait." She stated before she look down at her growing belly.

"You are right, I just miss work, it was a part of me." She stated as she placed her free hand on Ororo's stomach. "Does he kick much?" She asked as if she knew the sex of the unborn child.

"Yes, a lot," Ororo began, "How to do know if my child is a boy?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"I don't, but if you do have a son, it would give Logan and I one less thing to worry about once Amiko reaches her teenage years." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, of course," Ororo laughed, "But I'm sure Etienne wouldn't like for his younger brother to date the daughter of his future girlfriend's older brother."

"I forgot all about Etienne's big crush on Rose." She continued, "Which is hard to believe because every time he comes over, he asks Logan if Rose is around." The two women's laughs came to a halt when they heard Mariko's phone ring.

"_Babe, it's me, pick up. Babe, it's me, pick up."_

"Hello, honey. How is your day going." Ororo listened quietly as Mariko spoke to her husband. "That's good, did you eat lunch yet….Good…No not yet…I know…Okay, I'll call her…I love you too…bye."

"Yeah, I just finished,how're ya feelin darlin?...Find any good sitter yet?...Babe, don't worry, we'll find one…Why don't ya ask Jubilee if she knows anyone who could be a long term sitter…Okay, I love you, Mariko…Bye." Logan huffed as he ended his conversation with his wife. He hated for Mariko to be upset. All he wanted to do was make her happy, but it seems as if he is doing the opposite.

* * *

"Wifey mad?" Luke joked, as he sat across from Logan. Luke was a professional fighter in New Orleans, but he also worked in construction, much like Logan.

"Yeah, she wants ta work again, but we can't find a good babysitter for my kids."

"Daycare not an option?" Luke questioned.

Logan shook his head. "Nope, don't trust anybody."

"Yea, I feel you. I'm glad Jess decided to work from home." Luke continued. "I wouldn't be able to handle my rage if someone hurt my lil angel."

"Exactly, there's too many fucked up people in this world." Logan slouched in his seat as he thought about all of the messed up things in this world.

"Yeah, you know Dani said her first word last night." Luke interrupted, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really, what'd she say?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Yup, I asked her if she loved me, and she said 'nope'." Luke said before laughing.

"Wow, my little girl's first word was 'stink.'" Logan laughed.

"Really, what she poop her pants or somethin?" Luke asked jokingly.

"No, I tried to give her a kiss and she turned her head and said 'stink.'" The two men laughed hardy laughs as they spoke about their children.

"I feel bad for you, bro." Luke joked. "You remember your son's first word?"

"Bub, his first word was bub. I don't even think that counts as a word."

"Sure it does," Luke stated, sure of himself. "If 'awesome' is a word, then so is 'bub'."

* * *

"I can't wait until Spring break," Jubilee stated, waiting for her best friend to reply.

"I know, my family's taking a trip to California." Laura stated as she closed her locker.

"Really, that sounds nice," Jubilee continued, "My dad's taking my mom and I to China. He said that it'll give me a chance to get in touch with my Chinese heritage."

"That's amazing—" Laura's reply was interrupted by Jubilee's ringing phone.

"Hey, auntie!" Jubilee stated nonchalantly as if it was okay to answer phones during school hours. Jubilee's family has been really close to the Howlett's since they first moved to New Orleans when she was thirteen. They considered each other to be family; therefore she referred to them as her aunt and uncle.

"Jubilee, if you get caught with that—" Laura's words were cut off by Jubilee's pointer finger to her lips.

"Yes, I'm fine…okay, ask away…Um, I'm not sure, but I'll ask around…It's no problem…Okay, talk to you later, auntie….Love you too, bye."

"What did she want?" Laura questioned, wanting to know what was so important that she had to call Jubilee during school.

"A babysitter," Jubilee continued, "Know anyone?"

"Can't you just babysit for her?"

"Yeah, but she needs a long term babysitter, and well…hello, school, mall, boys…need I continue?"

Laura rolled her eyes at Jubilee's response. "What about Olivia?"

"No way! Not after what she did to me!" Jubilee yelled.

"What happened wasn't her fault, and you know that."

"Yes it was!" Jubilee protested, sure of herself.

"How, because she's cute?" She continued, "How was she supposed to know that you had a thing for Bobby?"

"I don't know, but still she shouldn't have gone out with him."

"She doesn't like Bobby; she just thought that he wanted to hang out. You know, like we all used to?"

"Whatever."

"Are you really going to be like this?" Laura asked, annoyed at her friend's stubbornness.

"Yes."

"You know she's in that cyber school thing, now, right?" Laura continued, "She has nothing but time on her hands, she'd be the perfect sitter."

"I don't know."

"If you don't tell your aunt, I will."

"Okay, okay, Sheesh, I'll call her." Jubilee continued, "After school, now let's go, if I'm late again Mr. Xavier is going to call my parents."

* * *

Jubilee sighed as she laid on her daybed, staring at her phone. She knew that she had to help her aunt, but she didn't want to speak to Olivia. She still felt betrayed by someone who she used to call friend. She, Laura, and Olivia, were like three peas in a pod. They were the first people to befriend her when she started to attend a new school. They introduced her to all of their friends, and invited her into their circle. Now she felt like the circle was beginning to split into two, and it was her fault. She took a deep breath and skimmed down to the O's. She sucked up her pride and hit the call button.

"Hey Olivia, it's me, Jubs." Jubilee continued, "I'm good, look I'm not going to beat around the bush, okay?...I'm only calling you because my aunt and uncle need a long term babysitter, and Laura told me that you're in cyber school now…Do you think that you'd be able to come to their house later?...Good we can meet there at five, that's when my uncle gets off of work. Do you remember where they live? Okay, see you there." Jubilee ended the conversation before Olivia could reply. She felt a little guilty, but she made herself believe that Olivia deserved it.

"Jubilation Lee!" Her mother called to her in an irritated tone.

Jubilee hopped out of bed, and ran to her door. "Yes mother?" She answered as she opened the door, only to find out that her mother seemed very upset.

"Could you explain this?" Her mother asked, holding up Jubilee's C- grade on her history exam.

"Um…I uh…didn't do well?" Jubilee stated as if she was asking a question.

"Jubilee, when are you going to be more serious about your grades?" The upset woman continued, "You need to start taking school more seriously."

"I know, mom, I just…I took that test a while ago, when I was upset." She added, "I know that I can do better." Jubilee insisted.

"I know, sweetheart." Her mother replied, remembering jubilee's fight with Olivia. "Just try to focus a little more, okay?"

"Yes. Is it okay if I go to Uncle Logan's for a while?"

"yes, but be back by seven."

"Thanks mom!" Jubilee said happily before placing a kiss on her mom's cheek and running downstairs to put on her blades. She wanted to get out of the house quickly before her mom realize that she just let Jubilee get away with a C-.

* * *

Olivia sighed after her phone call with Jubilee ended abruptly. She could tell that Jubilee was clearly still upset about what happened between her and Bobby. _"It wasn't my fault." _She thought to herself as she placed her phone down onto the bed that she was sitting on. She glanced over at the small digital clock that was sitting on the old, beat up nightstand. _"3:45" _She had an hour and fifteen minutes to get to Logan's house, and if she was going to get there on time she had to leave immediately.

Olivia stood up and gave herself a once over. She was wearing a small tank top that showed her midriff and a pair of blue denim shorts. _"They'll take one look at me and immediately shut the door on my face." _She wanted to change into something less revealing, but her clothes were still hanging wet in the bathroom. The nervous girl then decided to just throw a cardigan over her and head out the door. When she got outside of the motel, she noticed a group of men watching her from the motel room across from the parking lot. She knew what they were thinking so she tied her cardigan closed and made her way to her parked bicycle that she had attached to a nearby light post. Not the best place to put a bike, anyone tall enough could just lift the bike up and steal it, but she had no other choice.

"Mm Mm Mm!" One of the men stated loudly as she bent down to unchain the bike. She ignored it; by now she had been used to this kind of thing happening to her. She learned that if you say something, it'll only encourage them. After she got her bike loose, she got on and urgently peddled away. Olivia had to peddle fast if she wanted to get to the Logan's home in time. She'd only been there twice, but she remembered where it was.

"_The big, old house in the middle of the block." _She thought to herself_. "Gosh I wish that I lived in a neighborhood like that. Maybe I can find a cheap motel to stay at down there." _She continued_, "Yeah right, a neighborhood like that is impossible for me to afford." _She'd hoped that they would pay her generously so that she could move out of her current neighborhood, but she didn't let the thought stay for too long. Getting her hopes up was one thing that she learned not to do.

**I know it's not the best first chapter, but it's a start^_^**

**Please let me know what you guys think:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Teenagers

** Chapter two: Damn Teenagers**

"So you haven't spoken to Olivia in months?" Mariko questioned, wanting to know why Jubilee would ask someone that she no longer speaks to, to babysit. Mariko only vaguely remembers seeing Olivia, when Jubilee would stop by to say hi, on her way to the mall.

"Well, no, but she's in some sort of online school." Jubilee continued, "That's convenient, right?"

"Yes but do you really believe that she can be trusted with my children?" Mariko wasn't sure about this. Jubilee could see it in her eyes, and hear it in her voice.

"I do, she was always good with kids, and she used to volunteer at a rec center." Although Jubilee was still mad at Olivia, she knew how Olivia was with children, and she knew that she would be the perfect sitter.

Their conversation was silenced by the gentle knock on the door. Mariko stood up and followed as Jubilee went to open the door. She was hoping that she didn't make a mistake by asking Olivia to come. When she opened the door, Jubilee was flabbergasted when she saw her once best friend standing before her, looking even prettier than she remembered. Jubilation was stunned and wasn't sure if she wanted to punch her in the face or hug her and tell her that she missed her.

"Hey." The brown skinned girl stated hesitantly.

"Hey, you look different." Jubilee continued, "Finally realized that guys don't dig fat chicks?" She couldn't help herself; the words just flew out of her mouth. She was glad that Mariko didn't hear her, or she would have made her apologize.

"Hello," Mariko stated, gently pushing Jubilee to the side. "You must be Jubilee's friend, Olivia." Mariko held out her hand to the younger girl, who gladly took a hold of it; shaking it ever so lightly.

"We're not friends." Jubilee stated as she walked back over to the couch and sat.

"Don't mind her," Mariko stated, gesturing for Olivia to walk in. "She's just being herself."

"I know," Olivia continued, "And I understand." She said, turning to look at Jubilee, as if she were talking to her.

"Please, have a seat; I'll go make you some tea." Mariko insisted before walking to her kitchen to get the tea started.

The two girls sat in silence, each not knowing what to say to the other. Jubilee stared at her with intense eyes, trying to figure her out. She hadn't seen or talked to her in months, yet she still comes to help out her aunt. Who does she think she is? Jubilee noticed that her ex friend didn't seem very happy. She wondered if it was because of what she said, but ignored the urge to ask her what's wrong. "Have you spoken to Bobby lately?" Jubilee questioned sarcastically, not really expecting a reply. Olivia smiled, happy that Jubilee is actually speaking to her. Even if it is just rude banter, anything was better than the silent treatment.

"No," She began, "I haven't spoken to anyone aside from Laura in a couple of months…" Her voice trailed off as Mariko came back with tea. "Thank you," She said as the slim Japanese woman handed her a small, ceramic mug, filled with hot Chamomile tea. Mariko answered her with a smile and sat next to her.

"What, I don't get any tea?" Jubilee asked in an agitated tone.

"You don't like tea, remember, honey?" Mariko reminded.

"Well it would've still been nice if you offered."

Ignoring her niece's complaints, Mariko turned to face Olivia and start conversation. "You are very easy on the eyes." She told her honestly.

"Thank you, you are very beautiful yourself." The girl replied.

"You're sweet," Mariko added, "So Jubilee told me that you previously volunteered at a rec center." Mariko had a good feeling about this girl, and she wanted to know all there was to know about her.

"Yes, but the rec center was shut down."

"Really, why is that?" The woman questioned further.

"There was a fire," the girl paused before continuing. "A lot of kids died." Mariko's eyes grew wide as she listened to the younger girl. She didn't recall hearing about children being killed in a fire. She wondered why it wasn't all over the news.

"People are claiming that they don't know what started the fire or who…but—" Her words can to an end as Mariko's phone began to ring.

"I apologize," The woman stated before answering her phone. "Hello, honey…You're outside?...Okay, here I come." Mariko put the phone down before getting up to open the door for her husband. Logan always called when he was outside; he believed that it was safer than just coming in unannounced. He didn't want his children to get used to the door opening and shutting without warning, just in case of something serious, such as a home invasion. Olivia watched as Logan and his wife greeted each other with a hug and a kiss. Then she was almost brought to tears when she saw his two children run down the stairs yelling daddy. She longed for that kind of relationship. Her parents weren't together and she and her stepfather didn't get along. As a matter of fact she was sure that he didn't like her. It was only made positively clear five months ago when she was kicked out. Living on her own wasn't that hard, it had its ups and downs but at least she didn't have to worry about feeling like she doesn't matter.

That's why she loved children. They were so open minded and accepting. She didn't know how to live without them. That's why she volunteered at the rec center, it made her feel like she meant something to someone. The kids there counted on her, and she counted on them. When she heard about the rec center being burned down, she couldn't eat or sleep, or do anything for the matter. She ended up dropping out of school and starving herself. Once she started to heal, it was too late to try and live life again. One of her best friends hated her, and she was too far behind to catch up.

"Hello, darlin" Logan stated, startling the girl who was too deep into her own thoughts to realize that he was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hello, sir." She said while standing up and shaking his hand that he held out for her. She was surprised by how muscular and hairy he was. He reminded her of a werewolf, something out of Van Helsing.

"Didn't mean ta scare ya, darlin." Logan assured her. He then took this time to size her up. About 5'4", fit, pretty, shy, seems okay so far.

"You didn't, I was just a little startled." She continued, "Nothing major." She guaranteed, before taking her seat once again. She observed as Logan sat down on the lazy chair next to the coffee table, and pulled his wife into his lap. She thought that that was cute; she'd never seen a husband show such affection towards his wife. Most men nowadays didn't value marriage, and to witness Logan's fondness towards his wife, gave her hope that maybe someday she'll be sitting on her husband's lap.

"So, what name belongs ta such a pretty face?" Logan asked.

"Olivia, Olivia Compton."

"Compton? As in Bill Compton, from True blood?" Mariko asked with happy eyes. She and Ororo made it routine to watch True blood episodes on TiVo, while stuffing themselves with fried gater.

"Yes, but no relations to the Bon Temps Comptons." She joked. Everything is going good so far. Coming in she felt a huge amount of pressure, but so far they are making her feel nothing less than welcomed; with the exception of Jubilee's minor insults.

"Do ya live close by?" Logan questioned, wanting to get the interview started.

"Just a bike ride away." She replied, knowing that the bike ride wasn't a pleasant one. Riding a bike in the hood of New Orleans was just asking for trouble.

"That's good, so what school do ya go to?" He continued, "I imagine that it would be impossible for someone yer age ta balance being in school, and babysitting.

"She's in cyber school sweetie." Mariko replied, "Jubilee pointed out that that was pretty convenient. Let's not waste this opportunity." She really wanted to get back to work.

"Alright, babe, but I would like ta be sure if that's alright with ya." She stated, rubbing his hand on her thigh reassuringly. "How does yer dad feel about his little girl practically living at the house of another man's?" He went on, "I would assume that he wouldn't be too happy about that. I know I wouldn't be."

"He's fine with it; he actually encouraged me to get a job." She lied, he encourages her to do nothing.

Logan nodded before he asked another question. "Did my wife explain ta ya how things were going to work?" He continued when she shook her head, "We're gonna need ya nine in the morning Monday through Friday, and we'll call ya and let ya no if we need ya to come in on Saturday." He added further as she nodded, "one fifty a week, that enough?" He questioned.

"Yes that's perfect!" She yelled before rushing over to hug them. It was fifty more than what she was making at the restaurant that she previously worked at. "Um…Sorry." She quickly replied after realizing what she had done, and how embarrassed she was.

"It's no problem, you're adorable." Mariko told her, smiling sweetly.

"Where's the rest of ya shirt?" Logan asked. When she hugged them, her cardigan opened a little and Logan spotted her midriff. He hated seeing young girls dressed like this. Mostly because he hated what men thought when they saw girls dress like that. Not that their actions are justified.

"Oh…my other clothes were at the Laundromat, and I didn't have anything else to wear." She told a half lie. She really didn't have anything else to wear, but her clothes weren't at the Laundromat, at least not anymore. Her actual clothes were stolen a month ago. All she could afford was a few pairs of cheap shorts and a couple of camisoles.

"I don't like seein babies dressed like that." Anyone who knows Logan, know how protective he is over females. "When ya come ta work here, I expect yer shirt ta cover ya stomach, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, very clear." Olivia answered before tightening the belt on her cardigan.

"Jake, Amiko, get back down here." The older man yelled for his children before turning his attention back towards Olivia. "Ya have the job if ya pass my children's test. And stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Olivia replied, honestly.

"Not you, kid. I was talkin ta little miss no speak." He said before smacking Jubilee's crossed leg.

"OW! What was that for?!" Jubilee asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Ya didn't speak ta me since I been here, got a problem?"

"No."

Logan's mouth was about to reply when his two children finally made their way to the living room.

"Yes daddy?" The children stated, in sync with one another.

"This is Olivia, she will be watching you when your daddy and I aren't home." Mariko answered before Logan could, she knew her husband too well, and she didn't want him to scare Olivia off.

"And," Logan wasn't letting Olivia in just yet. "You two rugrats get ta judge whether ya want ta have her here watching you six days a week."

"I like her, she's cute." Jake said, giving Olivia a devilish grin. One that he's witnessed his father give his mother on many occasions.

"Me too." Amiko said in an irritated tone. "Can we go back to playing now?"

"Oh don't be rude, honey." Mariko scolded.

"I not, I just want to play again. Is that too much for a little girl to ask?" The young child questioned.

"Okay, come with me." Mariko stood up and walked over to her youngest child.

"Thanks a lot Amiko, now mommy's gonna make us meditate."

"Aw Fish sticks." Amiko added before grabbing a hold of her mother's extended hand.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, sweetie?" Mariko asked, looking at the girl sitting on her sofa.

"No thank you, it's getting late, and well, you know how dads are." The girl responded.

"Okay then, we'll see you Monday morning, right?"

"Yes, for sure."

"Dressed properly?" Logan wanted to know if she was going to listen.

"Yes, my midriff will be covered." She answered back.

"Good." Logan walked over to the kitchen and left the two young girls alone.

While sitting in the quiet living room by themselves, Olivia took this chance to attempt to make up with her stubborn friend. "You know, all he talked about was you." She stated out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.

"Really?" Jubilee asked, knowing who she was referring to.

"Yes, he spent the entire date with me, talking about how cool you were." Olivia admitted.

"Oh." Jubilee felt like dirt.

"You could've just told me that you liked him."

"I know, but you always get the best guys crushing on you."

"Not true, you're just too focused on guys liking me; you never realize it when a guy likes you." Olivia continued before Jubilee could say anything. "Take Bobby for instance, he has strong feelings for you, he always has."

"You really think so?" Jubilee felt even worse, now that she realized that what happened was her own fault.

"No, I know so." The two friends exchanged smiles with each other. "Friends?" Olivia really wanted her friend back.

"Yeah, why not." Jubilee replied.

"Aren't ya gonna hug it out?" Logan questioned coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of ginger beer. Mariko asked him to try and drink less, and as much as he enjoys a bottle of ice cold beer, his wife was more important.

"What?" Jubilee questioned, turning to the older man who most likely was ease dropping.

"Ya know what I mean. Don't girls hug a lot, nowadays?" He added almost rhetorically.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at Logan before standing up and stretching her arms out, dramatically. Olivia laughed and returned the hug.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys Monday." She stated before making her way to the front door.

"Yeah…I'll call you." Jubilee added, hesitantly. The girls looked at each other one more time, before hugging again. They'd really missed one another, and couldn't wait to be friends again. Just as Olivia was walking out of the door, Logan wrapped his work coat around her, confusing her a bit. It was about 70 degrees outside, not nearly cold enough for a work coat.

"Bring it back when ya come Monday, wearin the proper attire." Logan stated before walking back into the living room; once again leaving the two girls alone together.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little protective, that's all." Jubilee assured.

Olivia smiled, at the thought of someone wanting to protect her. "I know, see you Monday." With that said the brown skinned girl got back onto her bike, and headed home. Jubilee shut the door behind her, and made her way to the living room, only to find her uncle staring at her.

"What?" She wondered.

"Damn teenagers." The older man stated before turning his attention back to the television.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Did anyone catch the Hugh Jackman reference?...Nobody…Okay. ha**

**Please leave a comment if you would like for me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fucker

**Chapter three: Fucker**

"Need help with anything?" a female store attendant asked Olivia as she looked curiously through the clothing racks. Olivia was trying to find something inexpensive to wear to her first day at work tomorrow, but everything was out of her price range. All she had was thirty dollars to get a few pairs of pants, but linen pants aren't the cheapest and it was getting too hot for jeans. She also needed a couple of basic t shirts, but everything had graphics on them, and she wasn't the type to wear Hannah Montana on her belly.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for basic t shirts, and inexpensive light pant wear." Olivia responded, hoping that this lady was going to be a help to her.

"Well our basic t shirts are just down this aisle, and the only inexpensive light pant wear we carry is leggings." The lady told her, leading her to the basic t shirts.

Olivia chuckled on the inside at the thought of what Logan's response would be if he caught her wearing leggings and a t shirt_. He'd probably have a heart attack._ She thought to herself, not that he's old or anything. "Thank you." She said to the lady as she showed her the t shirts. _5.99 per shirt, not too bad._

"5.99 that should be in your price range, right?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." _My price range, what's that supposed to mean?_

"Okay, the leggings are just over there." The lady said as she began to walk away. She didn't like helping out people of color. She hated it when they would approach her, but if she wanted to keep her job, she had to deal with it.

Olivia looked through the shirts, and found two long, thigh length t shirts; one black and one white. She then walked over to the leggings and found two pairs of black leggings for 7.99. After ten minutes of contemplating on getting the ankle length ones or the calf length ones, she decided to get both.

* * *

_Jubs and Laura_

"So you two just made up like that?" Laura questioned, looking at her sometimes erratic, but good hearted friend.

"Yup." Was Jubilee's reply as she swung back and forth on the swing. Laura and Jubilee were the oldest children at the park. It didn't seem to bother them much; they enjoy standing out, especially Jubilee.

"So you spent months hating her for one simple misunderstanding, and then one day the two of you are just friends again?"

"Yup."

The pale, raven haired girl stopped her swinging to get a better look at her friend before adding, "Yeah, that sounds like you". She said before continuing to swing in tune with her friend.

* * *

_Later that Sunday night_

Mariko watched as her husband walked through their bedroom door. She smiled at him as he nodded, letting her know that their children are asleep. The Japanese woman's smile turned into a lustful grin as her husband climbed into bed, and rested on top of her. "Honey," She began, while stroking his disheveled, black hair. "Are we having sex tonight, or what?" Mariko was a woman who never beat around the bush. She was pleased with herself when she felt his lips against her chest, curve into a smiled. "Come on." She said, now rubbing her thin finger up and down his muscular arms.

"Now?" He asked, teasingly, knowing that he wanted to have her too. He loved it when she just flat out say let's fuck. She knew it, and she was ready to play his game…her way.

"Nope, next Saturday, good night." She said before pushing him off of her and rolling over on her side. She knew that he'd come crawling back to her.

"Wait, what?..I was just kiddin babe."

"yeah well, now I'm tired." She said; trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"Come on" Logan insisted. "You know you want it."

"You sound like a rapist, hon." She managed to say that without bursting into a fit of giggles. She knew how aroused it made him, when she played hard to get.

"Well, you sound like a horny, lonely Japanese woman, wantin someone ta fuck." With that said, Logan rolled over, grabbing his wife and placing on top of him. He grinned as he saw the look on her face. _Oh she wants it bad. _"Kiss me." He said, grabbing at her shoulder length black hair, and bringing her down to his face; making sure not to use too much force.

"I don't know…" She played along, "I've never done anything like this before."

"Well ta night's ya lucky night, darlin." The hairy man said before Crushing his mouth into his wife's. He wrapped his other arm around his wife's back, and began rubbing his hand up and down her back. Logan was slowly moving his hand down to her bottom to give it a squeeze, when he abruptly threw her back down onto the bed.

"What!?" Mariko stated, in a frustrated tone. She wanted to properly thank her husband for trusting in her faith in Olivia.

"The kids are comin." Logan said, He could hear little footsteps running frantically towards their bedroom. He jumped out of the bed, assuming the worst.

"Dad Dad Dad!" The two children yelled in sync once again.

"She did it!"

"No he did it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"LIAR!"

"Enough!" Logan yelled, relieved that they weren't in any danger. "What happened?!"

"Jake drank all of your beer." The youngest child said quickly before she could be interrupted.

"No I didn't, you drank some too!" The boy pleaded.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Amiko fired back.

Logan sighed, when he remembered that he didn't have any more beer in the house. Well not alcoholic anyway.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Mariko questioned. The two children didn't say anything; they just turned to each other and ran into their rooms. "Leave them, honey. You can get them in the morning." Mariko added, knowing that her husband was about to run after them.

"So who do ya think drank it?" Logan asked, making his way back to their bed.

"Jake opened it and drank the first half, and then Amiko drank the last half." Mariko stated, sure of herself.

"How do ya do that, woman?" The muscular man questioned, now on top of his wife.

"A mother knows." Was all she could get out before having her mouth ravaged by Logan's mouth. "Mm…Logan" She said as he started placing kisses down her neck. When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome." Logan placed his hand on her thighs and smiled as she moaned.

"You don't even know what I'm thanking to for."

"Yeah…I…do." He said between kisses.

"Stop…teasing." She moaned in pleasure, hoping that the kids didn't hear.

"No…I like watching ya face."

"You suck."

"No, you suck." Logan corrected, with a grin on his face. He enjoyed being the cause of his wife's pleasure. There was nothing more satisfying that hearing her call him by his ring name, Wolverine.

* * *

Olivia threw her bag on the motel bed and rushed into the bathroom. She was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, but she'd been out all day and was in desperate need of a shower. She removed her clothing and stepped into the shower. "Damnit!" She yelled when she felt the cold water touch her bare skin. This happens a lot, which surprised her a bit, because she didn't think that prostitutes at this roach motel took showers. They never smell like they do, or look like they do. Not that she has anything against prostitutes, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, but she didn't like the idea of selling yourself for money, a place to sleep, or anything for that matter.

When she finished her shower, and slipped into her pajama pants and tank, she was finally ready to sleep. Just as she was about to turn off the lights, she heard a hard knock on her door. Not knowing who could be knocking, she reached under her pillow for her fishing knife. There were too many pimps trying to make her their bitch, and too many bitches, trying to make her their client. Olivia stood up slowly, making sure not to make so much noise. Once she reached the door, she looked through the peep hole to see that it's only the motel owner. _Hallelujah _She thought, as she took a sigh of relief.

"Yes Mr. Arnold?" She asked through the door.

"I just came to remind you that last week's payment is due tomorrow." The scrawny white man informed her.

"Oh..well I won't be able to give it to you until Friday." She continued, "I got fired and needed to find a new job, which I start tomorrow…They're going to pay me weekly, so I'll never be late on a payment again." She bit her bottom lip, hoping that Mr. Arnold would let this slide.

"Ann, you can't keep doing this. I've been nice to you and let you slide for a long time." Arnold stated, unaware that her name isn't actually Ann.

"I'm sorry, this time it'll be different." She pleaded.

"This is the last week that I'll let this slide. If this happens again you're going to have to find another way to pay for this room."

Olivia new just what Mr. Arnold was getting at. She knew that he was shady, but she never expected he would imply sleeping with him to pay her debt. This made her angry, she was starting to lose faith in the male sex altogether. "Okay and thank you." She replied before walking back to her bed. "Fucker." She added when she was sure that he had walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter, the next one will definitely be longer, it should be up on saturday. And thanks sooooooooo much for your comments...and patience .^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Present

Chapter four : I Know

Mariko stared at her reflection in the mirror, as if she's never seen her reflection until now. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to start working again. The thought of helping people once again, almost brought tears to her eyes. After fighting back her tears, she gently rubbed her scrub top, in a nervous manor. "You look great." Logan smiled as he approached his wife. He saw the happiness in her eyes and felt relieved. He hasn't seen her this happy in a long time. "Be careful, babe." He warned her, placing his arms around her waist for comfort. He still didn't like his wife working in a hospital. All of the messed up fuck heads that go there for treatment.

Mariko accepted his arms, and closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the sound of her husband's shallow breathing. He was scared." Honey, I'll be okay." She assured, hoping that it would ease his breathing. "I promise, I have my mace, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Logan sighed before responding. "Ya shouldn't have ta use it." He shook his head, and tightened his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to hold her forever.

"We're not going to do this again, are we?" Mariko questioned, not wanting to fight over work again.

"Do what?"

"You know," she continued. "That thing that we do whenever I talk about work."

"I don't know what yer talkin about." Logan stated still holding on to his wife.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Yer arguing wit me woman?" Logan stated, jokingly.

"No, yer arguing wit me, man." Mariko mocked Logan's speech.

Logan smiled before turning his wife over for an embrace. They stood there in the embrace for almost three minutes. Mariko began to feel uneasy. She felt as if Logan was saying good bye to her. "Logan, we should get ready to go." Mariko stated, breaking away from his embrace. "Olivia will be here soon."

Just as Logan was about to speak, there was a soft knock on the door. "She's here." He replied.

"How do you know?" Mariko stared, confused.

"I heard her knock, didn't you?"

"No, are you sure?" Mariko added, walking out of their room and heading to the stairs.

"I'm sure, darlin."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mariko finally heard the soft knocks on the door. "You heard her knocking from our bedroom?" She questioned as she made her way to the door.

"Ya know me well enough to know that I can hear an ant crawlin on the ground." The worried husband exaggerated.

"Oh, right." Mariko laughed before opening the door. "Hello, Olivia." She greeted Olivia with a warm smile and moved aside so that the girl could come in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Howlett." Olivia greeted as she made her way past them.

"Please call us by our first names, you make me feel old." Mariko joked, as she closed the door. Olivia nodded before taking off the work coat that Logan lent to her. When she gave him his coat, he smiled when he noticed her clothing.

"Ya good at followin rules, darlin." He stated before hanging his coat up on the coat rack.

Olivia nodded.

"The children are still upstairs, sleeping." She continued, "Etienne is also sleep upstairs as well. Have you ever met Etienne?"

"Yes, once or twice." She added, "But I've never met his parents, are they fine with me babysitting?"

"Yes, they are fine with it. There will be an extra seventy five dollars in you envelope this week." Mariko assured.

Olivia smiled sweetly, but on the inside she was doing the hokey pokey. She was really ecstatic that she would be paid extra; maybe she would have enough to move closer.

"Well, we're out, darlin, good luck." Logan joked as he and his wife made their way out of the door. "Help ya self ta anythin in the fridge." Olivia watched as Logan opened the door for his wife, before getting in the car himself. _Such a wonderful family. _She thought to herself before shutting the door. The girl then made her way to the couch, and turned on the TV. She began flicking through channels, trying to find out what to watch so early in the morning. Finally she stopped at sprout and shrugged when she saw The Wiggles. She remembers watching that show as a kid, and didn't even know that it was still airing.

_Fruit salad, yummy yummy, fruit salad, yummy yummy._

She laughed to herself, hearing the familiar song. _"I can't believe they still play this." _She thought to herself, grinning widely.

"What'chu smiling for?" Amiko questioned as she stood at the bottom of the steps, wearing a Dora the explorer nightgown. She watched as Olivia sat up straight and removed her feet from the couch. "Don't worry, daddy doesn't mind us having our feet on the couch." She added as she made her way to the spot next to Olivia.

"Oh…hello Amiko." She continued, "Did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake. I was just waiting for mommy and daddy to leave so that I can come down here and watch cartoons." The little child continued, "Do you mind if I turn?"

"No, go ahead." Olivia responded.

"Okay, Doc Mcstuffins' is on."

Olivia watched as the young child who probably can't even read yet; turn the channel to Disney jr.

"The doc is in and she'll fix you up, if you're a toy then you're in luck." Amiko sang to the entire theme song, without missing a word. She loved the show; it was one of her favorite cartoons on TV. Whenever she would miss it she would just go on demand and somehow find it on her own.

After the first half of the way through the cartoon, during a commercial, Amiko decided that she was going to use this time to go to the bathroom. "I be right back, let me know when it comes back on." With that said the little Asian girl climbed up the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. Before she could enter the bathroom, she was stopped by her older brother. "What do you want Jake?….I don't want to miss my show so make this quick." She said placing her hands and her hips and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I'll be quick; I just want to know what Olivia is doing." Jake asked as Etienne giggle in the background.

"Seriously?" The uninterested petite child questioned.

"Yeah, what's she doing?" Jake questioned further. He was too shy to go and speak to her for himself.

"She's watching TV, now leave me alone, ok?" with that said Amiko walked into the bathroom to handle her business. She didn't mean to be rude to him, but she really didn't want to miss the second part of Doc Mcstuffins.

"Just go and talk to her, I'm sure she's nice." Etienne attempted to convince Jake to man up and talk to Olivia.

"She is, but I don't want to look silly." Jake added on, "Remember Vanessa?"

Etienne tried to hold his laugh in as he thought about the life guard that Jake had a crush on the previous summer. He got the wrong idea when she kissed him on the cheek, and had his heart broken when she denied his marriage proposal. "Yeah, I remember her." Etienne responded, trying to be a stoic as possible. Jake was his best friend in the world, but he was such a lovesick puppy sometimes.

"Yeah well that's what I don't want to happen again." Jake stated, feeling a little defeated. He really wanted to make a good impression on Olivia.

"Then take it slow this time…and don't propose." Etienne stated as calmly as he could before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny—" Jake's words were cut short when he her footsteps coming up the stairs. When he saw Olivia looking at him with a smirk on her face, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"What's not funny, Jake?" Olivia questioned, reaching the top of the stairs. She knew that she had heard voices, and she wanted to see what they were doing.

"Uh..no…nothing.." Jake stuttered, "This is Etienne…hi…again..uh…" Jake's words trailed off.

"Hello, Etienne, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you look different than I remember, though." Etienne stated, honestly. He now realized why Jake has such a huge crush on her, but his heart still belonged to Rose.

"A lot happens during teen years." Olivia joked. "Are you guys hungry?" She began leading them downstairs when they nodded.

"Wait for me!" Amiko yelled as she rushed out of the bathroom. "You guys weren't going to eat without me…right?" She questioned.

Olivia smiled at the little child, "No, Amiko, we'd never eat without you?"

"Good, because if you did, I wouldn't share my snack with you."

"This is so stupid." Jubilee mumbled to herself as she scribbled on her notebook. She never really understood math. Numbers didn't speak to her, as she put it.

"No it's not, you just need to pay attention." Her pale skinned friend assured her. Laura was one of the top achievers in the entire school, and Jubilee was one of the most notorious slackers. Yet they managed to stay friends even though they are completely different.

"No, what I need is some pizza, that's what I need."

"You just ate pizza an hour ago."

"You can never have too much pizza." The Chinese teenager continued, "Hey, after school do you wanna go to the mall?"

"No, I want to go see how Olivia's doing."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we made up." She continued, "maybe we can stop by uncle Logan's house before we head to the mall."

Laura rolled her eyes at her friend's inability to realize that she really didn't want to go to the mall. "Or maybe we can go to your uncle's house later and go to the mall another day."

"Yeah….right." jubilee laughed off her friend before returning to what she was doing.

"No, it's not tuberculosis." Mariko assured the older woman who was convinced that she had the infectious disease.

"Are you sure?" the old woman questioned further. "Because I sure do cough and sneeze a lot."

Mariko smiled sweetly as she walked the old woman to the elevator. "Yes, I'm sure." She continued, "Your allergies are just acting up, this often happens this time of the year."

"Okay, well, if I die tomorrow, I'm gonna make sure I haunt you, ya hear, child?" The woman stated as she stepped into the elevator.

"Yes ma'am." She added, "Have a good evening." Mariko watched as the elevator doors closed, before walking away. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying being back at work. She felt so empowered being back in the hospital.

"Hello, Mariko."

Mariko stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of a familiar voice greet her. She slowly turned around, not really wanting to see who was behind her. The Japanese woman cringed when she realized who was calling her name. "Jason, hello." She said before quickly turning back around, and power walking away from him.

"Mariko, please….Speak to me." Jason Wyngarde was the man who almost destroyed her marriage to her husband years earlier. She didn't want anything to do with the man, and she was going to avoid him at all costs. "Please, Mariko, five minutes." He pleaded.

"Five minutes?" She added, "Five minutes was all it took for you to temporarily ruin my marriage to my husband. That's all it took." She kept going, "I don't want anything to do with you, so stay the hell away from me and my family!" With that said, the thin woman stomped off, trying as hard as she could not to cry. She ignored all of her coworker's stares as she made her way to the women's bathroom. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." She repeated to herself as she paced back and forth in the spacious restroom. She hadn't seen Jason in the past five years, and she was sure that he had left Louisiana. "How is he here? And why now?" She added, still pacing back and forth. She felt as if her life was once again crumbling into little pieces, as she thought about the time when she almost lost everything. _"Ororo, I'll call her, she's been through a lot with Remy. If anyone knows what to do, it's her." _Mariko thought to herself as she scrolled through her contacts and tapped her friend's name. She began to feel anxious when Ororo hadn't picked up yet. "What's taking you so long, pick up you damn—"

"Hello?" Ororo answered calmly.

"Ororo, it's Mariko, I'm locked in the bathroom, I need to talk to you about Jason, he's back and he was just in the Hospital, and he spoke to me and—" The Japanese woman spoke so quickly that Ororo could barely understand what she was saying.

"Mariko, calm down" The woman continued, "Now breathe calmly and tell me what's wrong….And the reason that you're in locked in the bathroom."

"Do you remember the time when Logan and I almost divorced?" The overwhelmed woman asked.

Ororo doesn't know all of the details about what happened five years ago. All she knows is what Jean had told her, which wasn't much. "Not really, just that someone managed to get between the two of you." She stated honestly.

"Well that someone who'd managed to get between us, has come back to Louisiana, and he's here at the hospital." Mariko's words were muffled by her sobbing.

"What, why is he at the hospital? Did he know that you worked there?"

"Yes…." Mariko's voice trailed off, "It's where he and I met."

"Oh…." Ororo didn't know how to respond to what Mariko had just told her. It sounded a lot like Mariko admitting to cheating on Logan.

"Ororo…Please talk to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know…" Silence came over the two women.

"Should I call Logan?" Ororo asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

"No, I don't want to bring him into this, if I don't have to."

"Mariko, I think that Logan would want to know that this man has resurfaced." Ororo was a bit shocked by Mariko's previous statement.

"I will tell him if things get out of hand, but I think that I can solve this without Logan knowing."

Ororo sighed deeply and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Mariko is going to try and keep this information away from Logan. "Alright, but remember the longer you keep this information from him, the harder it will be for him to trust you when he finds out."

"I know…God I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: No title

_**Writer's comments**__: This chapter takes place two weeks after chapter four, right after Spring break….It is a filler for the next chapter._

Laughs soared throughout the spacious home as Ororo and Mariko discuss the antics of their children. Mariko had just told Ororo about the time Amiko decided to take a bubble bath in their Whirlpool bathtub. She had the entire bathroom filled with bubbles, causing both Logan and Mariko to panic and slide through the bubble mess to retrieve her. Only to find out that she was actually sitting on their toilet.

There laughs were brought to a halt when Ororo brought up Jason. She hadn't heard anything about him since the Monday before Spring Break, and she was curious as to what was going on.

"He hadn't showed up to the hospital since that day, so there was no reason for me to bring it up to Logan." Mariko stated, knowing that she still should have talked it over with her husband.

"Mariko," Ororo paused for a moment as she thought about a polite way to respond. "When Remy kept his secret from me, it hurt even more when it finally came out. If you continue to keep this from Logan, when he finds out that you kept this from him…"

"He'll be upset, I know, but Jason hasn't shown back—" Mariko was cut off by Ororo's hand.

"There is no excuse for keeping secrets from your spouse. They only bring distrust, and ultimately, destruction." Ororo responded firmly as she thought about the way she felt when the truth finally came out.

Mariko said nothing; she just bowed her head in defeat. She knew that Ororo was one hundred percent correct, and there was no denying that fact. She's worried that if she tells Logan that she saw Jason, it would bring up a conversation that she wasn't willing to have.

_*********Flashback_

"Hello, beautiful." The tall, slender man stated, making his way to the Japanese woman.

"Now Jason, you know that the only man who can sweet talk me is my husband." Mariko smiled sweetly as she watched Jason sit down on the chair across from her.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He continued while mumbling. "Especially when you look that good."

"What was that?"

"I said..." Jason scooted his chair over so that he was sitting next to the beautiful woman. "You look very…exquisite."

"Thank you…Now get the hell away from me before—" Mariko jumped when she felt as cold hand on her upper thigh. She immediately pushed his hand away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jason questioned, as if he didn't know what just happened.

"I…You…No." Mariko turned her back to the man, not sure of what he was trying to do. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his body heat come up close against her. The woman jumped again when he placed his arms on her shoulders and began to whisper in her ear.

"Mariko," He continued, "I know what you really want." Jason pulled her closer to him and slid his hands down to her waist, causing her to gasp in shock. "Your husband hasn't given it to you in what?...A month? You must be so frustrated."

Mariko shook her head at the raunchy thoughts that she was having about Jason. Logan has been so busy with work for the past few months that she has forgotten what it felt like to get intimate with a man. She had forgotten what it felt like to be grabbed from behind and made love to. The woman didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was a little frustrated. "Jason…" She stated as calmly as she could.

"Face me." He stated sternly.

Mariko shook her head, but ultimately turned to face the tall, attractive man.

"Kiss me."

"No, I can't, this…" Mariko didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a kiss. She was shocked, enthused and disappointed all at once. How could she let this man come into her life and make her second guess herself, her husband, and her marriage? When the kiss ended Mariko was bombarded with different feelings, but she knew that it was wrong. She wanted to kick him in his jewels for making her grow feelings for him. "Jason..." She stated, sounding more like a question.

"Mariko…"

Mariko's eyes grew wide as she heard the voice that was very familiar to her. She quickly turned around to find her husband standing at the door of the lounge, holding a bouquet of yellow roses, Mariko's favorite. "Logan!" She shouted as she watched him step closer to her and Jason. She could see the pain in his eyes, and it made her feel sick.

"Of all of the years that we've been a couple…our son…our home…our life…" The pained man took a long pause before continuing. "It's been a lie?"

"No, Logan you have to understand, Jason and—"

"Jason? The same Jason ya constantly talk about?" Logan spoke to Mariko but his eyes were on Jason.

Mariko knew what was about to happen, and she knew that it was her own fault. "Logan, I didn't…I don't…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put her words together.

Logan's eyes were fixed on Jason, as he contemplated what he was going to do next. He could punch him in his face and risk Mariko losing her job, or he could just walk away. He slowly stepped closer to Jason, until he was a few centimeters from his face. His hands were held in fists and the blood flooded from his head. The muscular man turned to face his wife, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. Logan said nothing. He just stood there looking back and forth at the two guilty people. Finally he let the roses slip through his now unclenched fist, before turning around and walking out of the room. His eyes began to sting from the tears that he was holding back, but he would never give that man the satisfaction.

_********** End Flashback_

* * *

"What's eaten you home?" Remy asked before he took another swig of his beer. He couldn't help but notice Logan's quiet demeanor, which was quite out of the ordinary, especially on a night out at the bar.

Logan sighed out loud and shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to talk at the moment.

"Home, Remy know dat look, he see it once before." Remy stated honestly, remembering what happened half a decade ago. "You having problems, mon ami?"

"Not sure….I think somethin' happened ta Mariko at work." He stated in a worried and unsure tone.

"Somethin' like what?"

"Don't know…She won't talk ta me, she hidin' somethin' from me, I can tell."

"You tink somebody hurt her?" Remy questioned, a little louder than intended.

"Not sure, but I'm gonna bring it up soon, I can't keep pretendin' dat I don't notice how uncomfortable she been actin'."

A long paused ensued before Remy decided to break the silence. "Ma lady gone pop soon." He stated proudly with a grin on his face. "I'm tellin you home, Remy gone have himself another little man, I just know it."

"I know, it seems like she just got pregnant, and now she almost ready ta give birth again." He laughed as he thought about how excited Remy is about this new baby. It made him want another child of his own.

"Yeah, so how Olivia doing?" Remy thought about the young babysitter who seems to have so much time on her hands. "Etienne be speakin a lot of her. He said dat Jake got a lil crush on her. Dat right, home?"

"Yup, he hates Sundays because she don't babysit then." Logan chuckled in response.

"Dats funny, how she do it though, home? How she able to watch dem all da time? What kind of father lets their little girl go to a strange man's house and watch his kids six days a week?" Remy truly worried about her, even though he's only seen her a couple of times in passing.

"Don't know, I asked her bout that and she said he's fine with it." He continued on "It's questionable though."

"You talk ta dis man?"

"No, that didn't even cross ma mind until now. Imma ask her for his number, when I get off of work tomorrow."

* * *

****_End_

This chapter was sort of a filler for the next chapter that is coming up…Please stay tuned


End file.
